


and i’ll love you through the night as well

by Acexual_Attorney



Series: so i love you (and you and you and you—) [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sharing a Bed, sappy and poetic but not to an annoying degree, the ot10 is very explicit in this one, theyre just in love with each other lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Hwitaek is enamored and Jinho indulges him far too much (but it’s not like either of them can complain).A pornographic sequel to “i’ll love you for forever and a day”
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, OT10
Series: so i love you (and you and you and you—) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	and i’ll love you through the night as well

**Author's Note:**

> so ptg are making a comeback in october and im still not over basquiat so uhhhhhh stream the song when it comes out i guess lmao
> 
> also u dont gotta read the other fic but like.. its cute so u should... just sayin

They got back to the dorms later than expected. After filming, their managers let them go out to eat as a sort of celebration, emotions still high from the goodbye stage. They video called Yanan and Hyojong while they were out, laughing and cooing at each other, expressing regret for all of them not being able to be there together.

When they were full of food and still clinging to Jinho like he might disappear at any moment, the managers corralled them together to take them home, divvying up the members into the two separate vans. Thankfully, they don’t raise too many eyebrows at Hwitaek’s request to take Jinho back to dorm A, simply telling them to take care and to go to bed at a reasonable time— a somewhat silly request considering the fact that it was already nearing 1am by the time they actually arrived at the dorm.

Hwitaek was able to secure the back seat with Jinho firmly planted next to him. Hongseok put up a small fight about the seating arrangement, but swiftly gave up when Jinho promised to spend tomorrow with him too. Once everyone was buckled in, they headed off, and Hwitaek tucked himself right into Jinho’s side, fully prepared to spend the next twenty or so minutes dozing off on Jinho’s shoulder.

Instead, Jinho wrapped one arm around Hwitaek’s waist, the other coming up so that he could lightly brush the hair off of Hwitaek’s forehead. “Is there a special reason you wanted me to come back with you?” He asked, voice low enough so that it would be hard for anyone besides the two of them to hear over the radio’s music.

Hwitaek simply hummed and snuggled closer into Jinho’s side. “Can I not want my favorite hyung to spend the night?”

“Wooseok got sulky,” Jinho said, a smile breaking out on his face when Hwitaek started to giggle. “You could have come over instead so that I don’t have to deal with a pouty Wooseok when I get back.”

Hwitaek hummed again, starting to purse his lips together is some sort of defiance against Wooseok. “You know how they can be,” he said gravely to the point it was almost humorous, “If I went home with you, the kids would never leave us alone. At least Hongseok and Hyunggu will stay in their rooms.”

“What about Shinwon?” Jinho asked.

“My door has a lock.”

Jinho outright laughed, jostling both himself and Hwitaek. Hwitaek dropped his serious act to laugh along with Jinho.

In all honesty, if Shinwon were to suddenly decide to take residence in Hwitaek’s room, he wouldn’t even try to steal Jinho away. He would probably just sit in the desk chair Hwitaek had shoved in the corner and silently observe them do whatever they would decide to do that night. Or try to talk to Jinho while Hwitaek tried to get two years worth of cuddles in a night. A ridiculous image, but one not out of the realm of possibility knowing how weird Shinwon is. Hwitaek made a mental note to actually lock his door before bed.

They continued to quietly banter, wanting to to keep their conversation at least somewhat private and to not distract their probably tired manager from driving. When they got home, they waved bye to him and wished him a good night before trudging inside their building to go up to their dorm. 

Before Hwitaek could even think about entering his room, Jinho was whisked away by Shinwon and taken into the bathroom with him. When the shower started and neither of them reappeared from the bathroom, Hwitaek made another mental note that he might not have to lock his door after all.  
  


* * *

By the time Hwitaek had showered and brushed his teeth, Jinho was already laying in bed. He was on his side, wearing one of Hwitaek’s old pajama shirts, staring at him as he entered the room. He was only able to put on a pair of boxers before Jinho was calling out to him.

“Come here real quick.”

Hwitaek left his towel on the floor and padded over to the side of the bed. Jinho rolled onto his back and tugged Hwitaek so that he was straddling the older’s waist. His hands came up to card themselves through Hwitaek’s still-damp hair.

The same look he had earlier made a reappearance. Bittersweet. All Hwitaek could do was stare right back and soak in the beauty of Jinho while he could. They stayed like that for a moment, looking at each other and enjoying the peaceful quiet.

Eventually, Jinho broke the gentle silence by quietly saying, “I wish we had a day off.”

Hwitaek blinked. “Why?” He asked, genuinely curious.

Jinho sighed and moved his hand from Hwitaek’s hair down to his neck, fingers still twirling the locks there. “It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten to spend time like this with all of our boys at the same time.”

Hwitaek frowned but nodded. It had been a while. The last time they were all able to meet was in mid March for Jinho’s goodbye party, somehow sneaking Hyojong and Yanan into the restaurant without the managers knowing wasn’t too difficult. They weren’t able to do anything too special, just a cake and discreet kisses when they were sure no one was looking. They weren’t able to all stay the night at one dorm or the other like they used to. The last time Jinho had been intimate with anyone besides the members in dorm B was well over two months ago, and even longer for any time all ten of them could do anything of the sort.

Hwitaek understood all too well. Now it was going to be longer before the ten of them could all hang out. Four or six years, at the least, depending on when the maknaes wanted to enlist. Just the thought made his chest ache and the still sensitive emotions from the day’s events were starting to surface again. In an attempt to not cry for what felt like the hundredth time, Hwitaek leaned forward to bury his face into Jinho’s neck.

All he wanted was for the ten of them to spend eternity together. Nights spent in each other's arms, laid out on a large mattress like lazy kings, traveling together and seeing their fans together, spending as much time as humanly possible with one another. Hwitaek knew it was unrealistic, but his heart still yearned for it— could tell that Jinho yearned for it, too.

But as much as he wanted to cuddle into Jinho and spend the night pretending everything was going to be okay, he invited Jinho over for a reason. He sighed, puffing air out through his nose, before he rose back up to stare Jinho in the eyes once more.

“I want to make you feel good before you enlist.” 

It most likely wouldn’t be the last time any of them would have sex with Jinho before he enlisted, especially knowing how horney Wooseok gets and how much Yuto loves Jinho, but Hwitaek wanted it to be special. Or, at least, as special as he could make it. Still, Jinho seemed amused, mouth quirking up at the corners.

“You don’t have to,” he said, voice dipping a bit lower.

“I want to.”

Oh, how Hwitaek wanted to. He wanted Jinho to feel the way Hwitaek felt every time he looked at the older. He wanted sparks to sizzle under his skin every time they touched one another, wanted light to burst from his chest when they were able to hold each other close, wanted him to feel the flowers bloom from inside his heart when they shared kisses. He wanted to show Jinho just how amazing he was one last time before he would go almost two years without him.

Plus, Jinho was hot, and Hwitaek was always weak for hot men, especially the ones who liked him back.

Jinho continued to grin up at Hwitaek, the only word truly able to encompass his expression being fondness. His eyes were upturned in the most adorable way and Hwitaek was having a hard time not kissing them both senseless at the moment.

“How would you like to make me feel good?” Jinho finally asked when he got his fill of looking Hwitaek up and down. His voice was low, almost a purr, and heavy arousal settled right in Hwitaek’s belly.

Hwitaek leaned forward once more to nose at Jinho’s neck. Jinho tilted his head to the side, letting Hwitaek fit comfortably just below his ear and above his shoulder.

“How would  _ hyung _ like it?” Hwitaek countered, hot breath puffing over Jinho’s skin and sending shivers down his spine. Hwitaek began leaving open-mouth kisses up and down Jinho’s neck, never biting down or sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Jinho let out a quiet sigh and Hwitaek wished he could record the sound so he could play it back any time he wanted to think about this.

It had crossed his mind multiple times— to record his boys in the moment and keep it locked away on a flash drive so that he could listen to or watch it when he was locked in the studio for hours on end. Just the thought made him shiver, but he never followed through with it, too busy in the now and appreciating all the nuances he could see first hand.

Like how Jinho gripped his hair just a little bit tighter when Hwitaek blew cold air over the wet patch on his neck. Or how his breath hitched when Hwitaek dipped his hands lower to fiddle with the elastic of Jinho’s briefs. Or how Jinho’s own hands roamed over Hwitaek’s body like it was the last time he would ever touch him again.

Feelings rose up in Hwitaek’s throat once more and all he could do to quell them was to kiss Jinho like his life depended on it. Jinho kissed back with just as much fervor, working his tongue against Hwitaek’s like clockwork.

And Hwitaek could  _ feel  _ Jinho’s erection against his lower abdomen. It was practically making him salivate and it took every ounce of willpower within Hwitaek to not swallow Jinho up then and there. He wanted this to last as long as he could make it.

Hwitaek broke off the kiss to trail his lips down Jinho’s body. He nipped through the fabric of Jinho’s shirt, hands dipping under the hem and feeling as much of Jinho’s waist as he could. It didn’t take long for him to mouth down to Jinho’s hip, tongue and teeth catching the skin right above his underwear.

Jinho’s hands never left Hwitaek’s hair, gently guiding him and tugging in just the right places. They’d been together too long— knew each other too well, putty in each other’s hands. A harsh suck at the skin of Jinho’s navel and a firm pull of the hair just at the base of Hwitaek’s neck had them both moaning. It was too much all too soon and yet not enough.

Hwitaek was hungry and he was going to have his fill.

He chanced a glance up at Jinho, fingertips skirting the band of his briefs. Jinho was staring right back, eyes blown wide and chest stuttering.

“Hwitaek…” Jinho said, voice low and and a warning. Hwitaek didn’t need to be told twice.

As quickly as he could, Hwitaek tugged the front of Jinho’s underwear down and took his erection in his hand. The sigh Jinho let out at the contact got choked off when Hwitaek took the head in his mouth.

Two bobs and Hwitaek was already taking Jinho’s entire length in his mouth. He was used to this, could take more if Jinho wanted,  _ would _ take more if he wanted.

He flicked his tongue around the slit, looking back up at Jinho to see his reaction. Jinho was still staring at Hwitaek, eyes full of love and arousal and fingers stroking Hwitaek’s hair in encouragement.

Hwitaek hummed, fully content to stay the rest of his life nuzzled between Jinho’s legs. He basked in the pleased moans and groans Jinho let out as he worshipped the elder’s cock.

Hot and heavy on the broadside of his tongue, just long enough to brush against his throat. It didn’t take long for the entirety of Jinho’s cock to be covered in spit, making the slide of Hwitaek’s lips slick. If he tilted his head just the right way, he could tongue at a vein on the side of Jinho’s dick, making Jinho moan louder.

They should at least try to be quieter, out of consideration for the others if nothing else, but neither of them had the heart to care. Hwitaek was full to bursting with love and enthusiasm and all of it transferred to how he swallowed around Jinho’s cock. And it wasn’t like Jinho could stop the noises bubbling out of his throat, not with how Hwitaek hollowed his cheeks and sucked harshly.

“Oh my god, Hwitaek,  _ please _ ,” Jinho groaned through the aborted noises he couldn’t stop making. His hips were stuttering, trying to buck up into Hwitaek’s mouth. His grip got impossibly tighter on Hwitaek’s head and tugged at whatever hair he could get his hands on.

Hwitaek knew what that meant.

He slowed down, gently easing off Jinho’s cock so he could run his lips and tongue along the shaft. It was nowhere near as fast and intense as the blowjob, but it didn’t fail to send jolts of pleasure right down to Jinho’s toes.

After landing his lips on every possible surface of Jinho’s cock, Hwitaek lifted his head. He was delirious from the heavy musk of Jinho, the taste still thick and arousing on his tongue. He looked in Jinho’s eyes, just as frazzled and turned on.

“Can I ride you?” Hwitaek asked, voice a bit raw and unsteady.

“Fuck,” Jinho croaked, letting his head fall back into the pillows, “you’re going to be the death of me.”

Hwitaek grinned, toothy and proud, and clambered back up Jinho’s body to give him a sweet kiss. Jinho’s hands were gentle on Hwitaek’s cheek, cupping his jaw and trying to pry every last bit of love Hwitaek had left from his mouth— but his love was endless and Jinho kept drinking.

Jinho sucked and licked and nipped anywhere he could reach until all he could taste was Hwitaek, no other taste left between them except spit and heady breaths.

Jinho pulled far enough away to ask, “Let me finger you?”

It only made Hwitaek grin and pull farther back so he could lean off the bed and dig through his desk drawer to find the lube. They took the time to help each other out of their underwear, Hwitaek taking extra long to run his hands over Jinho’s chest and stomach as he pulled his shirt off.

The want for time to stop tugged at the very corner of Hwitaek’s heart. A dull melancholic ache settled for a brief moment, turning Hwitaek’s smile sappy and eyes soft.

He wanted more time— wanted to worship every inch of Jinho’s body and pry every last moan of pleasure from his lips. He wanted to make Jinho melt into the bed and cry as he came. He wanted to suck bruises onto his neck, bright and red for the whole world to see. A declaration of “ _ Mine. Ours, _ ” that would let everyone know how much his heart was entwined with 9 other people.

Instead, Hwitaek leaned back in to peck Jinho’s lips and mutter a declaration of love into his mouth. He felt Jinho’s lips twitch in a smile before molding into Hwitaek’s in a kiss, whispering his own love confessions between breathless exhales.

Jinho took his time warming the lube between his fingers. He mouthed along the line oh Hwitaek’s neck as he circled Hwitaek’s rim, mouth forming silent praises against Hwitaek’s skin.

Hwitaek was wound tight in anticipation. His fingers clenched Jinho’s skin, one grasping onto his shoulder and the other thrown around his body to dig into his back.

Hwitaek sagged into Jinho’s arms when the first finger was finally added. It reached farther than Hwitaek’s own hands could, brushing casually against his prostate as Jinho pumped it in and out. It took all of the breath right out of his lungs, making him stutter for air in short, desperate gasps.

“Damn, how long has it been,” Jinho laughed into Hwitaek’s neck as he added another.

Hwitaek shuddered at the feeling and tried to roll his hips down onto Jinho’s hand. “Too damn long,” he was able to say past his own heavy breathing.

It only made Jinho laugh more. Even though his head was safely tucked in Hwitaek’s neck, Hwitaek could see the upturn on Jinho’s eyes and feel the smile nip into his skin. A wave of fondness crashed into Hwitaek’s heart, making his breath catch because of a completely different reason other than the hand fucking him open.

“You should ask Shinwon to fuck you more often,” Jinho said casually, like Hwitaek wasn’t trying to fuck himself back on Jinho’s finger, like he himself wasn’t hard and pressed right against Hwitaek’s thigh from the view.

Instead of replying, Hwitaek hissed, because Jinho finally added a third finger and the stretch was bordering on painful— would be painful if Jinho wasn’t so careful and if he wasn’t so turned on.

Jinho gave a final peck to Hwitaek’s wet neck before peering up at him and asking, “Ready?”

It took every fiber of Hwitaek’s being to not nod enthusiastically. He was more than ready, was ready before they even got out of the car.

His enthusiasm still showed though, making an amused smile break out on Jinho’s face. He rolled on a condom, the both of them knowing they would be too tired to clean up if they fucked without one.

Jinho steadied Hwitaek’s hips as Hwitaek perched just above Jinho’s dick. Slowly, with bated breath, Hwitaek sank down, revelling in the way Jinho’s grip tightened when his head finally breached the outer rim.

It took some time, Hwitaek having to stop every so often to catch his breath. It had honestly been way too long since he’d been fucked, but that only meant that he could take his time with Jinho.

Finally, Hwitaek bottomed out, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Jinho heard it and surged forward to catch the sigh in his mouth, licking up the other noises that fell from Hwitaek’s mouth.

When Hwitaek raised his hips and dropped back down, it was Jinho’s turn to moan erotically. Every time Hwitaek’s ass dropped down to smack against Jinho’s pelvis, a choked-off moan tried to fight its way into Hwitaek’s mouth.

It was hard to keep the kiss, Hwitaek moving up and down too quickly for Jinho to keep up. Jinho broke off when Hwitaek’s pace got too fast, instead opting to plaster open-mouthed kisses against his chest. He sucked a bruise right below Hwitaek’s peck, biting at the skin when he was done and blowing cold air over it to make Hwitaek shiver.

“Hyung—“ Hwitaek moaned out, stopping himself short with a gasp when Jinho’s dick rubbed against his prostate.

“Hyung,  _ please _ ,” Hwitaek tried again, desperate to come and dick aching. His thighs were beginning to burn is the most delicious way and his fingers were sore from how he was mindlessly clawing at Jinho’s back.

Jinho got the message clear enough. He tightened his grip on Hwitaek’s hips so he wouldn’t fall over and pulled his own legs up to give himself leverage. With no warning, he bucked his hips up, lurching Hwitaek forward.

Hwitaek practically sobbed. With the new angle, Jinho’s cock was directly nailing his prostate and the feeling shot sparks up and down his spine. In turn, he clenched down on Jinho’s dick, making the elder stutter out his own moans of pleasure.

They were both close, wound up and ready to burst. All it took was Jinho rubbing the head of Hwitaek’s dick for Hwitaek to cry out as his orgasm hit him.

Hwitaek came with a moan, high pitched and pretty in Jinho’s ear. He didn’t stop, rolling his hips and bouncing slightly to ride his own orgasm out and to make Jinho come quicker. Jinho’s hips were twitching, making himself go that much deeper into Hwitaek.

It worked soon enough, Jinho biting down onto Hwitaek’s shoulder as he came to quiet his own groans.

They came down from the high together, Jinho rubbing soothing circles into Hwitaek’s sides and Hwitaek combing his fingers through Jinho’s hair. They were bleary and sated, ready to collapse with all of their energy spent.

Sleepy and with slow movements, Hwitaek raised himself off Jinho’s cock, whimpering at the loss. Jinho peeled off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the general direction of the waste bin as he got up to turn off the light. They could worry about their mess in the morning. For now, Hwitaek snuggled up to Jinho’s side and hummed contentedly.

Jinho intertwined his fingers with Hwitaek’s and tucked his face into Hwitaek’s neck. Their legs wound together, completely inseparable. It would be their last night together for a while, and they would make the most of it.

Besides, they both knew Jinho would call and text as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a ptg blog @yanankim on tumblr if u wanna talk to me abt jinhui 🥺👉👈
> 
> (LIKE 4 HOURS AFTER I POSTED THIS YANAN CAME BACK LMAO IM ONLY GOING TO BE TALKING ABOUT YANAN FROM HERE ON OUT AAAAAAAAAAAAA)


End file.
